Funds are requested to purchase an automated DNA sequencing apparatus with a second data processing system for use by a large group of biological scientists at Purdue University. The equipment will complement existing protein and nucleic acid analysis facilities at Purdue and will be available to all funded researchers on the same basis as existing equipment.